


Barely Legal

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Logan has special plans for his boyfriend’s birthday.





	Barely Legal

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rimming, anal fingering,
> 
> Prompt:Barely legal + logince (roman being the young one)

Roman had always looked young. While his boyfriend had always looked much older, going out in public was always a nightmare. People would stare, thinking the worst of their relationship.

The worst thing that had happened was that a random stranger had asked to see both their ID’s in the restaurant. Roman had wanted to fight the random man but Logan had simply sighed and showed the stranger their ID’s. Which clearly stated that Logan was 19 and Roman was still 17.

The man had looked at the two boys in disgust, “Have you no shame? Why can’t you date someone your own age?”

Logan scoffed in reply, “I’ll have you know that he and I have been dating for two years. Our families were close friends, it was inevitable. Not that it is any of your fucking business but since he isn’t legal, I respect that.”

Roman blushed at that last part, he forgot how hot Logan sounded when he was passionate. While it was true that they haven’t done anything sexual since Logan turned 18 neither of them truly minded. There were other ways to be intimate, aside from sex.

Roman finally tuned back into the conversation to hear Logan practically shout, “Fuck off, old man.”

Logan turned back to Roman and took his hand, “Are you okay, my love?”

Roman nodded, “Can we go home? I know this is supposed to be my birthday dinner but I don’t feel much like celebrating anymore.”

Logan nodded and gave Roman a sad look, “Let’s just finish our meal and then we can go back to my place. Okay, baby?”

Roman looked at Logan and moved his foot so that it was between Logan’s feet. The touch while not really romantic or extraordinary it was enough to make the rest of dinner easier.

Once the bill was paid, Logan moved to offer Roman his jacket before going outside, “You always complain about being cold, maybe this will prevent that,” he said with a small smile.

Roman gladly took the jacket and leaned into Logan as his boyfriend wrapped his arm around him and lead the two of them out of the restaurant and to the car.

* * *

After a short 15 minute drive they were back at Logan’s apartment. He quickly got out of the car and opened the passengers’ side door allowing Roman to get out.

The younger one blushed, “Well aren’t you the romantic tonight, Lo.”

Logan smirked and picked Roman up bridal style, “You have no idea, Ro.”

Roman let out a squeak but allowed himself to be carried up to Logan’s bedroom where he was promptly set on the bed.

With a look at the clock, Logan noticed that it was nearly midnight, and took a seat next to Roman on the bed. He placed a gentle hand on the side of his boyfriend’s face and leaned in for a slow and passionate kiss. Logan slowly pushed the pair so they were lying down.

They broke the kiss a few minutes later, very out of breath. Roman blinked up at his boyfriend, his mind a little hazy, “What was that for?”

Logan tilted his head and placed a few kisses on Roman’s face, “Well I love you is a good reason but you are almost eighteen, Ro.”

Roman turned his head and looked at the clock his boyfriend had a point it was five minutes before his birthday. He blushed a little at the thought.

He shifted his weight so he was laying next to Roman, “We don’t have to. You know I don’t mind waiting. We had more than our fair share of intimate moments before I turned eighteen.”

Roman laughed as his blush deepened, “No, Lo, it isn’t that. I want this. Its just been so long and I don’t know how you waited.”

Now it’s Logan’s turn to laugh, “Roman, we were dating long before age began to complicate things. I love you and we both knew the age would become a problem when I turned eighteen and you hadn’t. Talking about it and learning to express my affection and love for you in nonsexual ways has been a challenge but one I definitely rose to.”

Roman shook his head playfully, “Alright you big sap. So what are we doing tonight?”

Logan smirked mischievously, “Well if I remember correctly there was one thing you loved most so I thought it would be only fair to start with that.”

The blush on Roman’s cheeks darkened as he hid his face in Logan’s chest, “You know we don’t have to do that. I know it isn’t your favorite.”

Logan moved his hands to play with Roman’s hair, “I don’t necessarily dislike it. I just hadn’t done it before. We’ll probably do more than just that unless you pass out right after like last time.”

Roman giggled into his boyfriend’s chest as an alarm went off, “That’s no fair. I won’t fall asleep this time, promise.”

Logan pulled his phone from his back pocket and dismissed the alarm, “Happy birthday, my love.” With that he moved to place a gentle kiss on Roman’s lips as his hands wandered underneath his lover’s shirt. He only broke the kiss to discard the shirt to the side of the room, not really caring about the mess.

Roman whimpered at the loss of Logan’s lips on his but he was trying to patient. Which only worked for about 3 seconds before Roman wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck and resumed their make-out session.

This time Logan broke the kiss to move his position and straddle Roman’s waist, “Ro, let me take care of you. Just be patient.” Logan moved his lips to trace Roman’s jawline, neck and then moved down to his bare chest. Peppering each portion of skin with teasing kisses and bites. He had finally kissed his way down to Roman’s waistband, when he looked up and saw how flustered Roman was, “Is this okay, baby?”

Roman laughed and bucked his hips in response, “Just get on with it Nerd!”

Logan rolled his eyes in response, “My someone is really impatient considering what you are asking for.” But he continued, undoing the buttons and zipper, then pulled Roman’s pants and boxers down at once and threw them off to the side, “Get comfortable, brat.”

Roman shifted his weight a little so that he was laying against the headboard with his knees up to his chest and a cheeky smirk.

Logan shook his head and laid down on his stomach in front of his naked boyfriend. His face near Roman’s ass. His hands came to Roman’s ass cheeks and spread them.

Involuntarily Roman let out a yelp, “Lo your hands are cold,” he whined.

Logan proceeded anyways, he knew his boyfriend would complain if he didn’t. Once he gained the access he slowly worked his tongue over Roman’s entrance.

Roman inhaled sharply, “Lo……m—ooore. Please. F–uck”

Logan flopped onto his back and looked at Roman, “You want more then put in some of the work. Come sit on my face.”

Roman blushed at the command but moved so that he was positioned over Logan’s face with his hands grasping the headboard, “A–are you sure?”

Logan didn’t answer but instead grabbed Roman’s hips harshly and pulled him down so that his tongue was back in position. Experimenting with what exactly Roman preferred. He tried a few teasing licks around the hole before pushing his tongue in and groaning in delight with the noises Roman made.

Roman nearly came right then and there, but it wasn’t quite enough, “Logan….I need more.”

Logan moved one hand to his face and placed a finger in with his tongue. Moving them in rhythm, tongue, and finger moving in and out.

Roman keened and his body went ridged as Logan added a second finger while still teasing around his hole with his tongue. His body trembling and on the brink of his orgasm. Logan had removed both fingers and breathed a soft puff of warm air before sliding his tongue back in. Roman let out a loud groan and came hard. All of the word came out incoherent. A mixture of Logan’s name and thank yous. The cum spilling over Logan’s face and hair.

Logan held on to Roman’s hips as he rode out his orgasm and slowly moved him so they were laying next to each other. Roman’s eyes were closed and Logan laughed, “I knew you’d fall asleep again.”

Roman smiled and opened his eyes slightly, “M not asssleep,” his words slurred together.

Logan smirked and wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist bringing him closer and placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, “Uh huh. Go to sleep, Ro. You’re tired. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

He heaved a sigh and snuggled closer to Logan’s chest and fell asleep quickly. Happy and safe in his boyfriend’s arms.


End file.
